


Let Down Your Hair

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fairy Tales, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen is captured by Morgana and it is up to the dashing Prince Arthur to save her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Down Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag-fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _Fairytale Crossover - Rapunzel is Gwen and Morgana is the witch who locked her in the tower and she needs the brave and dashing Arthur to rescue he_ from [wickedvampirate](http://wickedvampirate.livejournal.com/).

Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away called Camelot, there lived a handsome Prince Arthur. Now, many years ago Arthur’s father, King Uther banned magic after using it to produce a male heir resulted in his beloved wife’s death. Consumed with grief and guilt, Uther persecuted many people who practised magic, resulting in many warlocks and witches wanting their revenge for the family and friends he had killed.  
  
  
But there was none who wanted revenged more than Uther’s ward, Morgana, who discovered that not only did she have magic -- that of prophetic dreams -- but that she was in fact Uther’s daughter. Her heart filled with hatred and feelings of rejection, she set about making the kingdoms her. Yet no matter how many plans she attempted, no matter how many spells she tried, someone always thwarted her plans.   
  
  
Lost, frustrated with no idea of what to do next, Morgana sat at the dinner table. It was at that moment that she noticed the longing looks between Arthur and her lady’s maid, Gwen –also known as Guinevere – exchanged as Gwen poured his goblet with wine.   
  
  
 _Finally she had a plan!_  
  
***  
  
“What do you mean she is locked in a tower?” His quite frankly useless servant asks him.   
  
“As in she IS locked in a tower!” He barks at him, frustrated with how slow Merlin is at comprehending matters, that he gives up and hands of the letter he found on his desk.   
  
  
“Oh.” Is all Merlin can get out as realisation dawns on him after he finishes reading the letter.   
  
  
The good news is he knows who has taken Gwen captive.   
  
  
The bad news is how on earth were they going to save her without everyone finding out that Merlin had magic. 


End file.
